JYooJungLee
Youtube Twitter Deviantart Jenni Yoojung Lee (Born October 24, 1995) is a Youtube Let's Play Commentator who mainly uploads single player playthroughs of various games. The date in which JYoojungLee joined/created her Youtube account is unlisted, her first video was uploaded on January 18, 2013. Her channel being only a mere year old, she had accumulated 379+ subscribers and over 16,500+ views. Channel Information Although her channel had started off as a vlog/chatting/ranting channel, it took a quick turn into the gaming community. For a while there was a mix between the two types of video content, however, it seems as though the channel is now a strongly geared gaming channel with the occasional vlogs. Fellow Youtubers JYooJungLee is seen associating with through social networks include CannibalisticTofu, MabivsGames, AphexArcade, Ziegsden (?'''), Gabrielle44 (?), Straub, Zenbear, ChilledChaos, and SmaxGaming. (the ones with questons marks are due to the level of their fame, it may have just been an 'in the moment" fews acts of interaction.) Was previously a part of a group called Press Start but left the group after becoming an official member about a month in. Reasons were stated as 'personal reasons'. Personal JYoojungLee is of the South Korean ethnicity but holds a Canadian citizenship and is often seen correcting people that she is Korean, not Canadian in videos with other Youtubers as well as on Twitter. She is currently attending post-secondary at the University of Guelph, apparently working on getting a Bachelors in Science while majoring in Animal Biology (Jyoo stated her major on twitter). Let's Plays '''Completed *Don't Hide with Cannibalistic Tofu (Garry's Mod horror map) *Knock Knock (unique indie horror game) *The Scientist with AphexArcade (a Minecraft co-op adventure map) *Insomnia (Garry's Mod atmospheric horror map) *Gm_Horror_Dream (Garry's Mod horror map) *Gm_Essence (Garry's Mod horro map) *The Hidden with Cannibalistic Tofu (no definitive ending, but considered completed) ::: Completed 1 Time Games *Eyes (a free online horror games with a "collection" mission" *Unfair Mario (a mario like platformer with unfair deaths) *Trouble in Terrorist Town Compilation (a Garry's Mod Gamemode) *Attack on Titan/Shingekin no Kyojiin (a fan made game on the popular anime/manga) *Bloody TrapLand Death Montage (a platformer game which contains brutal deaths) *Pizza King (a korean webcam based game) *Neverending Light (a "down looking" free online 'horror' game) Ongoing *Deeper Sleep (a horror flash Point-and-Click) *Prop Hunt 1v1 with AznManDon (a garry's mod Gamemode) *The Walking Dead Season 2 (a sequel to TellTaleGames' The Walking Dead) *Trouble In Terrorist Town (a Garry's Mod gamemode) *others were listed on Twitter, currently not uloaded Discontinued *Heartache 101 Campaign (assumed, no new upload since the prologue) *Skullgirls Story Mode: Filia (was unable to finish it) *Gone Home (lack of interest as stated on twitter) *Mermaid Swamp (due to getting a new laptop files were lost) *Terraria with Mabi (reason unknown) *NightmareHouse 2 (due to getting a new laptop files were lost) Vlogs and Chat Videos *Canada's Wonderland Vlog *Stupid Pokemon *What's on My Bucket List (Parts 1 and 2) *Things I don't Understand about Girls *Things I don't Understand about Boys *Why I hate Customs *Why Being Asian Sucks *Things People Say That Annoy Me *March Break Adventures Vlog *Embarassing Stories *30 Facts About Me *Things I Hate About School *New Years, New Start Music and Art *JacksGap Theme Cover *Cup Song Cover *GoldenBlackHawk Speedpaint *Chilled Chaos Speedpaint Set Up and Equipment The programs that JYooJungLee currently used can be found in the "About" section of her Youtube Channel. Programs *Screen Recorder: Fraps and Camtasia *Audio Commentary: Audacity *Editor: WMM, Microsoft Encoder and Camtasia Equipment *My Laptop: ASUS VivoBook 15.6" Touchscreen Ultrabook (Intel Core i7-3537u/24GB SSD/1TB HDD/8GB RAM/Windows 8) *Mouse: Logitech Wireless Mouse M510 *Headset:'' Headrush Usb Headset With In-Line Volume Control'' *Game Pad: Logitech Gamepad F310 Channel Artwork All art work used on her channel thus far are all done by herself. (Avatar, titlecards/thumbnails, channel banner, etc).